Brotherhood Love
by boredpyro
Summary: amara joins the brotherhood because she feels unwanted. But when she meets Pyro, will she be able find love before three months or will someone steal him away ? amyro/jonda
1. Chapter 1

Amara Aquilla walked up to the Brotherhood building holding her tan suitcase. While her long black hair flowed in the wind, she just stared at the house slightly confused that she wanted to live here. Letting out a sigh she looked down at her suitcase.

"What are you getting your self into, Amara...?" She thought to herself.

Standing in front of the door, she started to knock but she couldnt bring herself to do it. After a long moment and a deep breath, her frail olive toned hand knocked on the door. A minute passed... Another minute passed.... Another minute passed after that.  
Amara turned around and sighed, looking at the Brotherhood's front yard. Their trashy, dirty, smelly yard that was filled with grabage and beer cans. "I want to live.....here?"

Just as she thought those words Mystique opened the wooden door. Quickly Amara turned around and stared at her. Mystique peered at the girl curiously. "An X-man...? What are you doing here?" The older mutant asked, while glancing down at the suitcase.

Amara's cheeks flushed as she played with her long black hair. "Well....I have been thinking about joining the Brotherhood." Mystique raised a blue eyebrow at this suggestion and held back the urge to chuckle. "Riiight....well follow me..."  
Both mutants walked into the rundown house. From a distance Amara could here the Brotherhood members shouting at each other. She felt herself smiling sadly when she realized that the Brotherhood members didn't see each other as family, unlike the X-men who usually always try to work together.

Amara was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard Toad and Lance fighting over who was winning the card game they were playing. "Yo! you cheat!", Toad yelled as he jumped off the wooden crate he had been sitting on. Lance rolled his eyes and threw the cards on the ground. "Whatever man...I don't care who won. Imma go make a sandwhich, if Blob didnt eat all the food...."

Amara's eyes widened and she looked over at Mystique. "Do they always do that...?" The blue skinned mutant chuckled and nodded. "Yes, but now they are a lot more cranky since the Alcolytes moved in", She said with a frown. "Alcolytes...?" Mystique smiled. "Magneto's lackeys."

Before Amara could ask anything else, the two mutants arrived at two big metal doors. The doors slowly hissed open and they walked inside.

Once inside, Amara saw an elder mutant sitting in a metal chair grinning at her. He had a full head of gray hair and dark lines covered his face. He radiated power and authority, which slightly reminded Amara of her father.

The elder, powerful mutant smiled devilishly. "So you want to join my Brotherhood...?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer; i do not own x men or any of its characters

Amara stood in the doorway and allowed herself to nod. "Yes sir..." Magneto looked over at Mystique and smiled, then glanced over at Amara. "Well child tell me your mutant abilitys" Amara shifted nervously. "Umm well I can change into a fire form, make and control lava, project heat waves, throw fireballs, and well I can kinda fly." She said looking down at her suitcase. The two older mutants smiled at each other. "Impressive..." Magneto started, "But could you show me these powers?" Mystique and Magento were very interested in the young mutant.

Amara stepped forward and closed her eyes, focusing on her powers. After a few moments her body began to glow a yellow and orange color. The light blinded Mystique but Magneto just sat and watched as he examined the girl. Suddenly her hair was caught ablaze. Her eyes became a glowing red, and her skin was glowing red. She was stunning, with her hair aflame and swriling around her, her slim body caught in the ember's beauty, it was absolutely amazing.

"Umm would you like to see a heat wave....or something?" She asked nervously. Magneto gave her a final glance then shook his head. "No thats alright I have seen enough. But do tell me why u want to join my brotherhood" Amara looked down sadly. "The people at the mansion dont understand me. They think im a spoiled brat. I mean...the x-men are great and all but i just feel like i don't belong. I don't understand why they can be perfectly fine with humans hating us. So this is the only place I could go." Magneto nodded as if he understood her completely. "I see. well you can stay here for....hmm 3 months. After that time if i dont see u have changed into a brotherhood member you will have to go back to Xaiver's. Do we have a deal?" Amara nodded as her body started to change back to normal. After she was human again she reached for Magneto's hand and shook it. "Deal" Magneto smiled evilly and sat back in his seat. He opened his arms in a welcomeing manner. "Welcome to the brotherhood child. Make yourself at home."

Mystique walked over to Amara and smiled fakely. "You can walk around and meet the other members, dear" "Umm ok then" Amara walked out of the metal doors and walked down the hallway. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a wooden door. She reached for the door knob. Slowly turning it, she was lost in thought as she opened the door. Pyro, Gambit, and Colossus had been sitting in the room engaggin in conversation when she open the door. When they saw her they looked up at her with shocked faces. Gambit already weilded a card in his hand as he looked up at the girl.

"Excuse me Chere, but I do think you're lost" And with those last words he used his powers to alight the card and smiled evilly at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer; i do not own x men or any of its characters, even though i wish i did :(

Amara's eyes widened when she saw the card Gambit was holding. She knew from her experience as a x-man the glowing card was a threat. Glaring at Gambit, with her best death glare she stood at the door crossin g her arms over her chest.

"I'm not here to start trouble. I'm here to join the Brotherhood." Amara said, letting her Brazillian accent show.

Gambit's shot her a unsure glance. Slowly he lowered the card as he eyes her suspiciously. "But...your an X-man..." She shook her head slowly. "Not anymore...now...i guess i'm 'on trial' to be a Brotherhood member" All three men exchanged glances. Gambit threw the card out the window and stared at Amara. His short brown hair was covering his forehead and his eyes were glowing a crimson color. It was obvious that he was a mutant, just from looking at those eyes of his. "Then its nice to meet a pretty chere such as yourself" His accent rolling off his tongue. Hmm it was strange, Amara couldnt tell where he was from. Carefully she took his hand and shook it. "Um thank you...i think" Gambit frowned at her response. Usually he had the ladies swooning all over the place...but this chick just stood there like a stone.

Pyro cleared his throat to get rid of the awkward silence. "Well...whats your name?" He asked Amara, still slightly confused by the situation. She smiled and said "Amara Aqullia" A strong laugh rumbled through the house, and Amara noticed the laugh came from the black haired man sitting on the couch that was smiling joyously at Amara...She didn't know why the akward conversation was funny to the man, but she was just happy she made a good first impression on him. He was a 6 foot 7 giant. He had steel black hair and a huge smile that showed he was kinder then any other Brotherhood member. He had huge muscles that could probably smash any mutant's face in, but Amara thought he was to nice to ever think of that.

"Well hello little one! I am overjoyed to hear that we will be having another girl staying wit us...the women here are...how you Americans say..uh wild." Amara couldnt help but giggle at the Russian, it was true that her best friend Tabitha (who lives with the Brotherhood) was a wild child. Bt it was also true that Tabitha was the only person who accepted Amara for who she truely was. She was another reason why Amara wanted to join the Brotherhood. "Are you saying that Tabitha is a wild girl?" Another laugh escaped from the Russian's mouth. "Of course not, but she is very energetic to say the least. Oh where are my manners? I am Pitor Rasputian from the land of Russia" Pitor pointed to Gambit, still smilling "That is Remy, he is...quite the ladies man." He flashed Amara a charming smile from his seat. He was happy that Pitor didnt announce anything personal yet.

Amara looked over at the guy sitting in the corner, that asked her what her name was. In his lap was a spiral notebook with the word "PYRO" written across the front in bold letters. he help a zippo lighter in his right hand and Amara justed realized that the whole time she was talking to Pitor, the guy had been flicking his lighter cap. a strange habit it was but she didnt mind. Amara was to focused on the guy's apperance. his hair was bright orange and red, and it was unusually spikey. he was dressed in a dark red t-shirt and jeans. for some reason Amara couldnt keep her eyes off of him. he was just so...different. "what of the boy in the corner?" Amara asked Pitor uncontrolabley.

"That is but St. John but you would know him as Pyro." not really. Amara has never faced these men before in battle. All she knew was that they were threats to the X-men. yes she has seen pictures of them, but never up close. Amara smiled at Pitor. "well what is your codename?" "i am called Colossus and Remy is known as Gambit"

"ok then, now you deserve to know me. Well, as i said before, I'm Amara. My mutant powers are to create heat waves, project fireballs, turn into a fire form...and a lot more" All three of the men stared at her like she was crazy. Remy even let out a coyote whistle. "oh wow. looks like you and Pyro are going to get along just fine chere" "huh?" Remy had a sly grin across his face as he looked over at Pyro. "he is able to control fire, and from the looks o' things, he has taken a likin' to you" oh boy...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer; i do not own x men or any of its characters, even though i wish i did :(

Amara looked over at the boy called Pyro and looked him up and down. St. John was younger then the other members of the brotherhood, he looked like he was in his late teens or very early twenties. Even though she had just examined him earlier she still felt attracted to him and she didnt know why.

Smiling she ignored Remy's comment and waved at . "Well its nice to meet you Pyro" He looked up at her and cocked and eyebrow. "Yea. Likewise." He gave her a crooked smile back. When he said this Amara also noticed that had a thick australlian accent.

The others noticed the two interacting and decided to leave. "We shall make our way out little one, but We will learn much of you later." Said Pitor as him and Remy exited the room. As they left Amara let out a sigh and looked over at . "Is Remy always like that?" chuckled a little and nodded. "Yep shelia, always." Amara smiled and walked over to the couch and sat down. "I guess you learn to live with it?" He thought for a moment and nodded. "Yea... Actually its kinda amusing sometimes. But uh... anyway you can just call me John if you want, you don't have to call me Pyro." "Oh... uhm ok John." She replied nervously.

Looking around Amara noticed that this room was much like the rest of the house. There was a hole or two in the walls and the wallpaper was chipped and peeling. She looked at the coffee table in front of her and noticed tge compostion notebook that pyro was holding earlier. _"hmm he must have put it down earlier."_ Sice she was closer now she noticed that there were also little doodles of little flaming smiley faces. Cocking her head to the notebook she asked. "thats yours right?"

John looked up at her and saw she was indicating to the notebook. By this time he had begun flicking his lighter top, but Amara didnt realize it. "Uhm... yea. thats mine" He said while grabbing the notebook. "I dont usually leave it around like that" At this Amara noticed that John was kinda embaressed about the book and she didnt know why. "So you...write?" She asked curiorously. He nodded, still looking away from her. Amara got the hint and stood up. Looking down at him she said "It was nice meeting you john." He looked up and smiled. "Yea... really nice." Amara stopped for a moment because she didnt know how to take that. but after that moment she walked out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer; i do not own x men or any of its characters, even though i wish i did :(

Walking down the hallway Amara couldnt stop thinking of her confrontation with John. _"What did he mean when he said 'very nice'...? hmm.. he was probably just messing with me because i'm a newbie"_

She kept walking down the hall and turned into what she assumed was the Kitchen. Even though it had a fridgerator and a sink the rest of the room was a mess and hardly what most people would call a kitchen. Sitting at the table was two teenagers. One was a girl, with very short black and red hair with numerous piercings and wearing a red corest and black jeans. Amara had only seen this girl once before but she didnt know her name. The other was Pietro, or Quicksilver which she knew him by. He had silver hair which was mostly slicked back other then the two pieces hanging in his face. He was wearing a brown shirt and jeans and looking at Amara strangely.

"Your the transfer right? the neeeeeewbie?" Pietro asked with a hint of rudeness in his voice.

Amara nodded. "Yea... how did you know?"

He chuckled and looked her up and down. "News travels fast around here baby. Especially when your the fastest man alive" Right at that moment a tea cup was thrown at Pietro's head and he fell off his chair from dodging it. "Oh shut up Pietro why dont you go kiss yourself or something, because nobody wants to hear about how great you think you are" The other girl stated with venom in her voice.

"Jeez... touchy touchy" Pietro said as he left the room. The other girl looked Amara up and down. "Sorry about my brother... Hes a real ass to girls." Amara smiled and looked down. "Thanks. It's fine. Im Amara..."

The other girl half smiled back at her "I'm Wanda" While Wanda introduced herslef Amara picked up the chair that Pietor knocked over and sat down across from her. "It's nice to meet you Wanda, I already met the Alcolytes." Wanda raised an eyebrow at this. "Did you now?" "Mhm... they all seem basically fine to me..." Then Amara thought of something "Hey do you know much about John?" Wanda had to stop herself from blushing. "Uhm no... not really, he's kinda weird. he either keeps to himself or acts like a pyscopath..." "Oh..." Amara needed to digest that. _"Great... the guy im attracted to is insane... thats just lovely"_

Wanda noticed Amara's reaction and tilted her head. "Why do you ask?" "Oh. no reason really he just seems interesting and Remy said something about me and John problly getting along well" Wanda felt a little surge of jealously go through her. "Oh? And why is that?" Amara laughed and shook her head. "He said it was cause I am basically fire and John controls fire, but i think he was just messing around" She said with a smile. Nodding, Wanda agreed.

"Yea... He problly was just joking. Since im pretty sure John is already interested in a girl here." With that Wanda smiled evilly at Amara, got up and walked away. "See you around Amara." Amara felt herself gulp and she nodded._ "Yea... See you around...'_

**AN: H****i guys =) i finally started writing again so tell me what you think ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: i do not own X-men or any of the characters**

Amara sat at the table for a second, thinking about what Wonda just told her. Had she really already made an enemy her first day here? She also wondered if Wonda was telling the truth. Maybe she too, was just trying to scare the newbie... Like Pietro had done. But then why had she been nice at first? She let out a long sigh, unsolved questions overloading her brain. _"Greeeeat, i didn't even say I liked him or anything"_, she thought as she laid her throbbing head down on the scarred wooden table. Breathing softly against the table, her head resting comfortably on her crossed arms. At this tired moment she let herself ask the dreary question. _"I wonder if anyone misses me…"_

She let that thought sink in. This whole day she kept that question stay in the dark, letting everything around her becoming more important. Now, as she sat alone in the dingy kitchen realization hit her. Heavy emotions bubbling to the surface, forcing her to face her decision.

"_Are they looking for me…? Do they even care that I'm gone?" _All her friends' faces raced through her mind. Roberto and her making jokes together, Bobby fascinating her and Rahne with ice ballerinas and roses. Jubilee being a total goof when Amara was upset. All these memories seemed so distant, like she hadn't been happy for decades. She soon brought herself back to reality and noticed wet streaks along her jacket and her cheek. Confused and embarrassed she quickly wiped the tears away.

"Yooooooooooou!"

Amara turned slightly, still concerned with her little breakdown. But right when she turned she saw her. Tabitha, her best girl friend. The fierce, unpredictable, crazy fun blonde that she used to share a room with. She hadent changed much. She still wore revealing clothes, tanktops that showed of her skinny midrif skin tight jeans. Her hair seemed a bit longer, but it was still the same style, flared out and hawklike (She was the only girl Amara thought that looked good on) one thing she did notice that there was a metallic stud now on the surface of Tabitha's nose. but Amara didnt care about her friend's appearance, she just missed her. She could barely contain her excitement, and a broad smile was plastered across her face as she walked to meet her.

"Tabitha!"

"Amaraaaaaaa!"

Pulling each other into a tight embrace and smiling widely at each other. Tabitha's sweet scent flarred into Amara's nostrils, and she just realized how comforting the smell really was. "This is so much better then IMing on facebook!" Amara had to laugh at that. Indeed, it was great to actually hold her best friend again. "Gosh… I really missed you…" Tabitha smiled and stroked Amara's long brown hair. "Missed ya too… oh! Come on come on!" She grabbed Amara's hand and started walking fast. A baffled Amara followed behind, letting Tabitha lead the way. She dragged her through the kitchen, past the living room and down into a hallway. There in the hallway was a old wooden door, much like the others in the house. Amara assumed the door was just a closet or something. Tabitha reached for the doorknob, smiling at Amara. "You're soooooo gonna love this, gurl…" She opened the door and started walking hesitantly down a staircase. Amara followed, carefully watching were she stepped, fearing she would trip. When they reached the bottom of the staircase Tabitha flicked a light switch and Amara let out a loud gasp.

The basement was absolutely amazing. Each wall was painted a different color. Black, Red, Green, Yellow, Purple, Blue… every color imaginable. The bed had numerous pillows on it and the bedspread was red with large writings of "Boom!" and "Pow!" all over it, and tiny explosions dotting the fabric. There were lantern lights strung lazily across the walls, and a giant bookshelf with graffiti writing on the sides. All of it represented Tabitha… it was so incredible. She looked over at the other side of the room. It was bare and plain compared to Tabitha's side. Only a stripped bed and a tv.

"Tabitha this is so cool… but what's that part of the room for?" She asked, confusion slipping into her voice.

Tabitha giggled a little. "I dunno… why don't you tell me…NEW ROOMIE!" ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

Amara gasped with delight and confusion. Had Tabitha really invited her to share a bedroom with her? At first she was speechless, until she realized Tabitha's pleading eyes.

"Are you serious? You want us to share a room together?" Amara asked still in shock.

"Of course I do! It will be just like at the X-place!" Tabitha said, rolling her eyes. "Besides, you're the only girl here that isn't a complete nut job! Pleeease Amara!"

Amara thought about what Tabitha just said. It was kind of true; Wonda had been locked in an asylum since she was a girl. And Mystique was just evil and plain crazy sometimes.

"Alright" Amara said while nodding cheerfully. "I will be your 'roomie'." Before Amara could even start giggling, Tabitha tackled her and gave her an extra huge bear hug. They ended up falling onto Amara's new bed and having their legs tangled together. Both the girls were happy they could be stupid and carefree, due to the other's presence.

"Well don't' yew look cozy?" Said a familiar Australian voice.

Amara bolted up when she heard the voice, and waved sheepishly at John. "Uh… Hiya John"

He smiled at her and gave her a slight wave. "Yew enjoying yourself down here with our wild child?" He asked Amara, nodding his head towards Tabitha. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Amara is completely fine down here; she doesn't need fruit-heads like you checking on her"

John raised his eyebrow at that. "I'm sorry sheila, but you're the only fruity one here. "

"How so?"

"Well when I walked in here it looked like you were going to shag poor Amara over there" he said with a grin. Both girls started to blush a bright rose color and Tabitha took one of the pillows and threw it at him. "You dirty Aussie!" John laughed while dodging the pillow. He quickly made his way upstairs. Calling over his shoulder he said "Its pronounced Oussie. Ya gotta put the uuuh in it" After that he closed the door and left them alone.

Even though he couldn't see it Tabitha gave John the middle finger. Amara was too busy giggling fiercely. She was hunched in a ball holding her sides while Tabitha mumbled on about stupid grammar.

"He's just a stupid distraction..", She said standing up and pulling Amara with her. "Ok come on we have to start decorating your side of the room"

Amara stood up at Tabitha's command. Looking at the room one last time she let out a long low whistle. "We have got a lot of work to do"

The girls asked John and Pitor to help them redecorate. Pitor kindly agreed but it took an hour for them to convince John. After a while the guys went to get paint from upstairs. Meanwhile Amara and Tabitha were busy trying to push the bed into the corner of the room.

"Ok.. One , two, three… SHOVE!" The bed moved forward reluctantly, the wooden frame creaking from their force. Just as the two girls sat down and wanted to take a break, Pitor and John came down the stairs with two buckets of paint and 3 rollers. Amara's eyes twinkled as she saw the paint cans. "What color did you get?" Pitor smiled at the mutant girl. "Red and orange, for our little fire princess",He said with his Russian voice warm with happiness. Tabitha gave a short laugh. "Those must be leftovers from my room" Looking around and raising an eyebrow at all the bold, bright colors John agreed. "Ya can say that again Sheila.." The group laughed, and hurriedly got to work.

It was a long process. The guys ended up moving the furniture and putting down bags so paint didn't get on the floor. The girls were in charge of the painting. Except for when the girls couldn't reach the ceiling, then Pitor took over the painting. Even though it was hard work they all ended up having fun. John even cracked a joke here and there. Tabitha ended up getting paint on Amara which led to a giant paint fight. By the end of it the girls claimed victory for soaking the guys in paint and the room looked amazing.

Pitor came up with the idea to paint the walls red, the trim orange. Since he was an artist Amara trusted his judgment with colors. They hung up white lantern lights around Amara's side to match Tabitha's lanterns and set up a neat red and black bedspread with fluffy yellow pillows. On the wooden headboard Pitor had painted small red and yellow flames, and faintly drew Amara's name in a squiggly, curvy font. Everything about the room was perfect.

While admiring their work, the two males let out low whistles. "Hey maybe we shoulda painted pictures of us on the walls" John joked. "Oh like cavemen, John?" Tabitha joked back. "Yes Tabitha, in your case exactly like cavemen"He laughed while she blew out hot air in frustation and swatted at him with her hands.

"Guys.. This is so amazing.. Thank you so much" Amara said, still taking in the sight. Tabitha put her arm around Amara's shoulder and gave her a squeeze. "Yea its awesome what alittle teamwork can do, Right guys?" Those words hit Amara hard.

"_Teamwork…One of the biggest subjects the X-men tried to teach you.. And here I am with their enemies, talkin about how greaaaat we work together" _She thought shamefully.

John must have realized how distraught Amara was because he nudged her softly and said "Yea, we did a great job. Its really somethin to be proud of."

She gave him a tiny smile and ignored her earlier thought. _"Maybe teamwork can be used on both sides_..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own marvel or any of it characters. This is just writing for fun. :(**

Amara woke up in a cold sweat. She sat up in her new bed, still shaking from the nightmare. Flashes of the dream blurred together in her mind, but she still felt scared. In this dream all of Amara's friends from the Institute had been in danger. More specifically they were burning alive. She could still hear them chanting in her head.

_"Save us Amara... Don't just leave us to die!"_

It gave her shivers just thinking about it. She looked over at Tabitha's side of the room. Tabitha was passed put on her colorful bed, her arm lazily hung off of it. Half smiling she stood up and walked up the staircase. _"I need some air...or something"_ She told herself.

When she got onto the ground floor she saw flashes of light coming from the living room. She assumed it was the tv, but was still curious who was awake at this hour. Then she heard this loud, insane laughter. Peering through the doorway she thought it might be Toad or even Pietro, But then she saw John sitting in his boxers and laughing crazily at some dumb tv show.

"It cant seriously be THAT funny..." She said walking into the room.

He gave her a strange smile. "Oh yes it is! This bloke went around yellin he wanted a fight. And this dorky lookin' yobbo socked him. Thats funny" He said still smiling.

She rolled her eyes. "Noooo, that's irony." He laughed, a ahort loud sound. "And irony is a spiffy, funny thing." After that he turned off the tv. "So what are you doing up at 2 in the mornin' sheila?"

She sat down on the couch next to him and shrugged. "Couldnt sleep.. Had a nightmare... What about you?" He sat there for a moment, thinking. After several moments he answered. "Well, If you must know, I am a serial killer and I have to wait til reaaaal late to get my victims." At first she thought he was serious, but then she saw him smile and heard him snicker. Elbowing him in the side she said "No, Seriously. Tell me." He looked her in the eyes, letting a smile come across his face. A crooked friendly smile. "People are dicks during the day. Includin' myself. At night I can just sit back an chill." "Well you arent a 'dick' to me in the day" His smile widened when she said that. "Well your not most people.."

_"Oh. My. Gosh. Is he flirting?"_ She asked herself. But before she could get excited, she remembered her confrontation with Wonda. That girl was creepy scary and Amara wasnt ready for any mutant baby momma drama.

"I dont think the girl your interested in would like that very much." She said. This statement made him raise a ginger colored eyebrow. "Im not seeing no girl." "Oh so your seeing a guy then?" She asked jokingly. "Well... maaaaybe... Pitor does look pretty sexy in a tu-tu." He joked back. She laughed and elbowed him, she did not enjoy the mental image of the 6 foot 7 Russian hunk, in a pink tu-tu doing ballet.

"So who didya think I was seein?" The aussie asked curiously. Hiding her face she answered, "Well, I uh.. assumed you were seeing Wonda." His face squinched up like he ate a pound of lemons. "Sorry sheila but that happened a loooong time ago. We're just friends now." Amara felt herself fill with hope, a warm good feeling. "Oh... Thats cool." She said, trying to hide her happiness. He gave her a strange looked and nodded. "Yea I guess so. But I think im gonna try to get some Z's. You should too." Amara tilted her head at the last statment. "Oh? Whys that?

John stood up and smiled down at her. "You didnt know? Tomorrow is training day. Its the Brotherhood's ghetto version of the Danger room" he laughed at his joke and walked down the hall.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! I'm gonna try to keep this story updated for the people that are enjoying it. I'm sorry for the shortness of the old chapters, but its not going to be like that now. Thanks again for reviewing. Disclaimer: I Do not own Marvel, or any of it's characters. This is just writing for shits and giggles.

Amara tried to go back to sleep after her talk with John. She really did. However, she ended up tossing and turning in bed for two more hours before she was even remotely tired. She just kept worrying about training in the morning.

"_I hate training. I was even bad at it at the X-men.. Somehow I always fudge something up.." _She thought to herself. She was especially worried about embarrassing herself in front of the others. Like John… Her thoughts slowly drifted to the Pyromaniac. _"I guess I can see why he's called crazy.. He's random and laughs at the strangest things.. But I don't think he's a bad guy…" _These thoughts of John helped her drift off into sleep for a few more hours.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The loud angry sound coming from Tabitha's alarm clock woke both of the girls up. Amara sat up hurriedly and went to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. But Tabitha decided she was just going to lay in bed. 15 minutes later, Amara returned to their room refreshed and awake. She decided that she needed to wake Tabitha up like she did in the good old days. Going to the end of the bed Amara grabbed the other girl's legs and tugged with all her might. Tabitha groaned and tried to hang onto the bed but she didn't have enough energy. Before she knew it her and Amara were a heap on the floor. Bitching, she stood up and started getting undressed. "I used to hate that shit at the X-place", she said to Amara while she too was getting dressed. Amara let out a laugh as she zippered up her x-man uniform. _"I should probably invest in a new one…_ " Tabitha was pulling on her Bayville sirens outfit as Amara pulled her hair into a nice neat bun. The blonde girl glanced over and started giggling. "Girl, that uniform has to go!" Amara agreed sheepishly. "I know but I shouldn't get a new one until I'm an actual Brotherhood member." The two girls started walking upstairs, discussing the do's and don'ts of Brotherhood fashion.

When Amara and Tabitha got to the backyard they realized they were the only early risers besides Mystique and Toad. Amara tried to be friendly towards them but Toad was way to groggy and Mystique was writing down exercises on a clipboard. Without looking up the blue skinned woman told the teenagers to change the backyard into a training area. Without objection the kids started moving, even though Amara didn't know where anything went.

Trash cans were lined up to form a ghetto bunker. The lids of the trash cans could be used as shields or throwing disks. Pool floats were used as dummies. Some trashcans were lined up so people could jump over them. Weights were brought into the back yard. In the complete and utter word it was ghetto. There were no fancy laser guns, no robots, nothing that the x-men had. It was surprising that the Brotherhood held up this long against the x-men.

By the time everything was lined up and arranged the other members arrived. Apparently Colossus, Gambit and Pyro didn't have to train. They were more of instructors. But the younger mutants were required to fight, climb, and push themselves to their limits. First they started with weight lifting. Colossus would lift massively over-sized weights for demonstration but he wasn't straining himself. Amara started with lifting two 20 lb weights. It really wasn't that hard for her but she didn't want to hurt herself. However, Tabitha and Wonda were lifting 30lb weights. Amara couldn't help thinking Wonda was scoffing at her physical shape.

The next thing they were required to do were hurdles and climb trees. Toad and Quicksilver excelled at this part, due to their either high jumping skills or speed. Avalanche had a hard time with hurdles. And Boom-Boom could barely climb the tree. Magma and Scarlet witch climbed and jumped normally. But they only passed because they wanted to show the other person up.

Finally the last part of training was demonstrating your powers. And sparring. Quicksilver decided to run around the yard until he got tired. Toad continued jumping. Boom-boom and Magma would blow up a dummy every now and then. Pyro noticed Magma using her powers and was kind of intrigued. He decided to walk over to her. "Are you using the best of your abilities, Sheila?" Magma shook her head. "Why would I go into flame mode if all im doing is shooting pool floats? " He let out a small laugh. "Well because you need to prove yourself like everyone else. Ya know, make the boss man proud." Amara understood what he meant and started to go into flame form. First her fingertips started glowing a light yellow. But the color and light increased until there was red covering her body. Red, hot flames all over her. Her hair started to sizzle, and then became fire itself. Moving and changing at will. When she was done transforming she realized that Pyro was stunned. Wide eyed, open mouth, stunned. She giggled and said, "Is this powerful enough for you?" and then got back to burning pool floats.

When Scarlet Witch saw the way Pyro was looking at Magma her blood started to boil. _"How dare that princess flirt with him!" _She called over to Magma. "Hey do you wanna be my sparring partner?" Magma understood what the other girl actually meant. In teenage mutant girl term that sentence meant, "Hey you flirted with my man lets fight to the death" Magma agreed and they both lined up in front of one another. Without a warning Scarlet Witch punched Magma right in the jaw. The other girl stepped back a bit, but it wasn't her first fight. She would be ready next time. When Scarlet Witch tried to strike again, Magma grabbed her arm and bent it backwards. The girl howled in pain, as if her arm had just been broken. Angry, she zapped Magma with a hexbolt. It sent her crashing into the wooden fence. Dazed, Magma got back up and shot multiple fireballs at her opponent. She then channeled enough energy to make mini-volcanos in Scarlet Witch's vicinity. Apparently this hurt her a lot because she started yelling and bitching. In a frenzy mode, Scarlet witch pounced onto Magma and started clawing at her face with glowing blue hands. Bloody scrapes on Magma's hands and face started to burn due to the hex magic. Magma was in trouble, she knew that Scarlet Witch was seriously powerful and she could make everyone's powers go bonkers. Afraid that her powers would backfire, Magma turned forcefully and pinned the other girl to the ground. With Scarlet Witch shocked she had her opportunity. Magma punched her in the face. Again. Again. Again. But when she pulled back for the fourth time her arm wouldn't move. Horrified she tried to move another appendage. Nothing. With wide eyes she looked up and saw Pyro was standing over her. His hands were outstretched, like he was using his powers.

'_That's weird… There's no fire around. So what's he controlling?" _Then she felt the complete numbness of her body, as if all her bones were broken. _"He's. Controlling. Me…" _ That was Magma's last thought before she drifted into darkness.


End file.
